Fangirl Have More Fun
by siucchi
Summary: Kalau alay Sakura sudah kumat, Sasuke bisa apa? [late birthday give untuk Ricchi] #hbdriMASO2k17 #riMASO2k17 #HBDRicchi #HBDRicchukupMASO #HBDRicchukupLelah #HBDRicchicak


**Fangirl Have More Fun**

 **a Fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil, yeah.**

 **Hadiah untuk Ricchi yang bertambah tua 26 maret kemarin. Maap telat :(**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ×D**

.

* * *

.

Bagi Sakura, pagi itu terlalu cerah untuk bersama pacarnya yang minta ditemani mengerjakan tugas. Bikin artikel, katanya. Untuk banyak alasan, Haruno Sakura tidak pernah menolak ajakan Uchiha Sasuke, apa pun itu. Selain karena cinta mati, berada di sisi Sasuke adalah harapannya yang terwujud setelah masa-masa sulit berlalu.

Usai penjemputan yang membawa mereka berdua tiba di taman kota, destinasi berikutnya adalah tempat rindang yang dinaungi pendopo beratap pepohonan. Sasuke mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas dan mulai mencari wifi gratisan. Sakura juga tidak tinggal diam, ia arahkan ponselnya kesana-kemari untuk mendapatkan sinyal yang bisa membawanya berseluncur mengarungi jagad maya.

"Sinyalnya nggak sampai ke sini," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar juga, lalu gimana, dong?"

"Aku masih ada buku sih untuk sumber referensinya."

Dilanjutkanlah aktivitas masing-masing. Selagi Sasuke sibuk berkutat pada buku dan laptopnya, Sakura mengeluarkan _headset_ untuk mengisi sepi. Pada lagu ketiga yang ia putar guna mengisi kebosanan, benaknya memanggil ingatan yang nyaris terkubur sia-sia. Dendang musik ini mengingatkannya pada _djaman tempo doloe_ , saat dirinya masih alay _fangirling-in_ tokoh anime berkarakter tampan nan dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura cepat, menggeser posisi duduknya menempel ke pujaan hati. "Yutub dulu, plis. Sebelum fokus bikin artikel, nonton Yutub dulu, sebentaaar, aja!"

Sasuke mendecak, "Apa, sih?"

"Plis, plis, Yutub, plis." sahut Sakura sembari menggeser laptop ke arahnya. Sasuke tiada lain selain pasrah menerima perlakuan si pacar. "Pas denger lagu ini, aku keinget _opening_ anime yang kusuka. Disitu _chara_ favorit aku keren bangeeet!"

Sasuke memandang dalam diam. Syaraf-syaraf otaknya bersinergi mencapai sudut yang paling dalam. Teringat akan ke-alay-an Sakura di masa lalu. Saat pacarnya masih asik menggilai tokoh fiksi yang mustahil mampu dimiliki.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo sini tonton. Pokoknya kamu juga harus ikutan nonton. Sekali iniii aja!"

Karena Sakura sudah menarik-narik dirinya dengan manjah, Sasuke terpaksa menurut saja. Dengan malas ia pandangi layar yang tak lagi menampilkan program aplikasi pengolah kata. Meski kepalanya masih dipenuhi informasi yang seharusnya lekas ditulis ke atas kertas virtual, ia curahkan perhatiannya ke sang kekasih hati.

"AAAAAAA~! Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun, dia ganteng banget! Aku gak kuat, aku gak kuat, aku gak kuaaaaaaat! Sasuke-kun aku harus apa? Aduh, aduh, tahan, tahaaannnhhhn!"

Sakura brutal mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, sesekali meremas pundaknya karena tak kuat menahan panasnya lumeran akibat menggilai tokoh fiksi di layar laptop. Sasuke diam memperhatikan, bagaimana Sakura berusaha mengontrol dirinya saat tengah menjadikan seorang tokoh anime sebagai alasannya menjerit girang.

"Kamu alay, ya." ujar Sasuke, menyabarkan diri.

"Ini bukan alay, ini cinta."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Sasuke ingin menghancurkan laptopnya agar Sakura diam.

"Apa aku harus berpenampilan seperti dia, biar kamu suka?" tanya Sasuke setelahnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun. Tidak perlu."

"Lain kali aku pakai _softlens_ itu saja ya biar mirip dia." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menyungging senyum lebar, yang Sasuke tahu bukan untuk dirinya. "Aku tidak suka dia. Karakter anime kesukaanmu itu."terang Sasuke, dengan tatap lurus, serius.

Sakura melingkarkan lengan ke pundak sang pacar, mendekatkan diri, berbisik, "Sasuke-kun tidak boleh suka padanya."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, "Aku suka, ah."

"Kalau Sasuke-kun suka..." Sakura melepas rangkulan, menjauhkan posisi, "kita saingan."

Sasuke terkekeh, pun dengan Sakura. Candaan itu seharusnya menghangatkan. Namun pihak ketiga sebagai tokoh utama—yang meskipun fiksi—sangat mengganggu untuk dilibatkan, setidaknya bagi Sasuke. _Kenapa kita tidak bicara cinta saja? Hanya kau dan aku. Tidak usah_ _ **dia**_ _._

"Aku nggak akan suka dia juga, kali. Ngapain." tukas Sasuke mengangkat bahu, menarik lagi laptopnya dan menutup jendela Yutub. "Kalau mesin penghapus memori itu eksis, aku mau gunakan itu untuk men-delete tentang dia dari otakmu."

Sakura tertawa, memukul Sasuke sebagai pelampias candanya. "Iya, ya, seperti yang di novel-novel itu. Tapi mustahil, Sasuke-kun. Aku terlalu cinta, tidak mungkin bisa dihapus."

"Ya bisa aja kali." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi aku tetap lebih cinta Sasuke-kun, kok."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Lagi-lagi paras lugu ketika Sakura berkata cinta mengalihkan duniaya. Gadis _pink_ di sisinya selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat salting-namun Sasuke harus mampu mempertahankan stay cool-nya agar selalu ganteng.

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Sasuke melirik.

Sakura menatapnya intens, bersamaan dengan melodi angin yang mendorongnya, mendekat, hingga deru napas sang kekasih menggerakkan helai rambutnya.

Sasuke lantas mengangkat tangan, mendorong kening Sakura, "Ini di tempat umum, heh."

Gadis _pink_ terbahak, menekan perutnya karena tak kuasa menahan girang, "Hahaha, Sasuke-kun malu! Mukamu merah, hahaha!"

"Cih." Laptop direbut, Sasuke kembali pada program pengolah kata-nya.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

* * *

/yha

Maaf telat neks :')))) yah kamu taulah aku sibuk /G. tolong jangan liat jumah (words)nya, lihatlah betapa penuh cintanya ff ini kubikin untukmu :'))

Dan yang lebih penting lagi. Adegan yg terjadai disini real pas aku sama doi lagi main, wkwk. Dia jadi lebay kalo aku udah ngomongin mz ganteng berambut merah, wkwk /yaudah.

Pokoknya, doa-doa terbaikku untukmu, neks. Selamat Maso. Hidup adalah Maso, maka marilah kita biasakan bermaso ria :')))


End file.
